


free day

by AllegraBanner



Series: Tokyo Ghoul Week 25-31 Oct 2020 [6]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Free day, Gen, Tokyo Ghoul Week, Tokyo Ghoul Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegraBanner/pseuds/AllegraBanner
Summary: Eto Yoshimura has a free day.
Series: Tokyo Ghoul Week 25-31 Oct 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993417
Kudos: 2





	free day

Eto Yoshimura has a free day.

Or rather, Sen Takatsuki has a free day. Eto Yoshimura is both always and never at work, but this is one of the rare in-between days, so she's going to spend it however she pleases.

She goes food shopping. Depending on the context of that statement, many different things could be drawn from it. She likes to write her thoughts like she writes her stories—full of double meanings and hidden depth, just to keep her on her toes. It's a good exercise, and sharpens her pen and mind simultaneously. She likes multitasking.

The food smells good, so she eats some discretely as she walks back to her apartment. It tastes good too.

Home is just as messy as it always is, and she makes a mental note to tell Shiono that he needn't bother clearing up after her all the time. It's not in his job description, and the order doesn't last long.

She hums a song she heard on the street as she puts her food in the freezer, moving some of her supply into the fridge. She'll label it all properly tomorrow.

The song loops three more times before she steps over to her desk, sitting forward in the chair and leaning on her arms to smell her notes. Her hair sprawls all over the scattered bits of paper, and some of them fall to the floor. She closes her eyes.

It's not what most people would do on their free day, but it had been a nice change of pace. She'd never gone human-food shopping before, and she wondered what it would be like if, just for one day, humans and ghouls had to do each other's shopping.

She keeps her eyes closed, but smirks at the thought.

She can smell the frozen flesh from here.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post:  
> https://allegrabanner.tumblr.com/post/633371568819617792/tokyo-ghoul-week-2020-oct-30


End file.
